Luna Zedler
"Zephyr, you're a good person. But if you allow your emotions to get in the way of your judgement, you're just as weak as the rest of us." -Luna to Zephyr before she saves the rest of the group. Luna is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles and is one of the many party members. She is one of the older members of Star Strike , and is Zephyr's younger cousin, and has no siblings. As part of the Lumiere family from her mom's side, she often helps out her uncle, who is Zephyr's father and the President of Lumiere Inc, making her at a high position. Like all members of the Lumiere family, everyone on Luna's side of the family also have high positions in Lumiere Inc. She joins the party when they arrive at the Water Temple. Appearance and Personality Luna turned 17 around the events of Star Strike Chronicles, before she joined the team. She has layered sandy colored hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders, blue-green colored eyes, red lips, slightly tanned skin, and stands at about 5'6". She slightly resembles her multiple cousins and the rest of her relatives, and has a similar figure to her older cousin, Aqua Lumiere, but has a larger bust. Her figure was said to be "amazing" by Aurora and Stream. Though she's not as busty and curvy as Skye, her figure was known to be quite impressive. Her measurements are 36-25-36. She tends to wear loose clothing, notably non-restrictive and darker colors, with each outfit having a bit of red in her alternate costumes. During the game, she wears a long jacket, similar to Zephyr's, but it's longer, and resembles a dress somewhat and is tan colored with a tan skirt underneath. On the right shoulder there are some silver frayed spikes. There are two wide collars on her jacket, and it is sleeveless, with two black belts hung diagonally past her midriff, one holding onto her whip that she uses in battle. With the jacket, she wears black leggings, black fingerless gloves with red lining, and grey boots. The collars around her jacket border around a V-neck that reveals a black tank top underneath her jacket, and her jacket is zipped up. Luna is noted to be the smartest of Star Strike, second only to Zephyr, and is very responsible, honorable, and works hard. She's very serious when she wants to be, and is very intelligent, being able to help Zephyr make decisions. She tends to view the more negative side of things, and often thinks of her decisions carefully, and isn't afraid to state the truth, no matter how hard or cold it is, and says it how it is. Her view on the consequences and negative side to things gives the team a different point of view and it allows them to think more clearly. Luna is very tough, but not masculine like her friend, Spark. The two tend to look out for the more fragile characters. Luna's very bold and sassy at times, nonetheless very loyal. ''"What Aqua lacks is Zephyr’s compassion and determination to do better. She might have the mindset to lead, but she lacks the intelligence and aptitude for strategy that Zephyr has. Zeph might have started out with all his ideals, but once he stops letting the emotion get in the way of his actions, his strategies and logic would not be able to be surpassed by anyone else." -Luna, defending Zephyr's leadership and potential. Luna always looks out for Zephyr, acting as something of an adviser to him. She is very loyal to her cousin, showing shock when Zephyr is promoted to Commander, without being mentally prepared for it and is among the first to comfort him. She then vows to become his Assistant, as that is her job in the future anyway, as tradition for their family. After her announcement, she will always provide Zephyr with what she knows about certain things, other intel, reports, etc and just looking out for him in general. When Iyar pointed out that some people doubted Zephyr as a Head, believing that Aqua would've been a better leader for the agency, Luna was quick to defend him, pointing out Zephyr's greatest strengths and how he was continuing to grow as a leader, showing how he was a better candidate for the position than his sister. Zephyr: This is all so amazing! I must study all of this! Shadow: Okay! I’m ready to take on anything that opposes me! into the area. Skye: Shadow! You’ll run into-'' ''Shadow: Ahh!! '' ''Luna: Hey Lover Girl, go help Shadow. Aurora: What?! '' When not working, or when not focused, Luna can be light-hearted and playful. She tends to be the mood-maker of the group, and likes to tease the other members a bit. She has a rather dark sense of humor at times, and can be quite sarcastic. Her teasing is similar to Zephyr's, except she does it more often, and the others tend to think of her as a "troll". She's quite sassy and witty, and was said to be the only one who could troll her cousin, and has multiple sharp comebacks at her disposal Luna's highly independent, capable of leading her own team similar to her cousin and at any times, is capable of being compatible with her teammates. She's a skilled leader, leading Star Strike a few times when the group splits up. Luna's the type of person to never really care about what others think of her. She's bold and willing to stick up for anyone, and is quite blunt. When angered, she tends to freak out or become rather aggressive. Despite this, she doesn't get angry that easily. She's highly supportive of her friends, and often tries to pair them up when they show to have feelings more than friendship. There have been times where she's shown frustration at how slow everyone was and once she told "Zephkye" (The relation between Skye and Zephyr that she seems to ship the most, and created the name for.) to just "Make out already!" And pushed them into each other to "get it over with". Luna seems to have a fear of bugs, evident in a few scenes and Scenarios. Like the rest of the Agents, Luna has a high sense of honor. She's shown to be willing to die for what she believes in deeply. As seen in her sacrifice in the Labyrinth, she told Zephyr to keep going because she believed in him and Skye, and told him that she's not afraid of death, showing a selfless side to her. At her core, she is compassionate and undeniably brave, willing to do anything at the cost of her life. By the time of the Labyrinth, she starts to change her more negative outlook on life and becomes more open and accepting after horrifically witnessing her friends sacrifice themselves. It's revealed in Luna's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest, that Luna's side of the family, her mom's side is part of a branch and the Lumiere Family is split into many different branches. And Zephyr's is meant to be the head, and Luna was born and raised to assist Zephyr her entire life. This results in her loyalty to Zephyr and will to be of use to him. She's well dedicated to the Main Family, easily getting along with them and is extremely close to them through her friendship with Zephyr, which leads some to think of her bonds with her cousins to be more sibling-type relationships. She's very grateful towards their family, as she states they are all kind and considerate, and likes being part of it. Abilities As an Agent, she has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc Combat Although she's not as strong as some other party members, she can hold her own in combat pretty well. She's rather agile and flexible, as seen in her fight scenes, she was able to do multiple backflips and was able to jump rather high, several meters in the air. She specializes in midair combat. In battle, she wields a Whip. With it, she's able to attack multiple enemies at once. With high Accuracy and Skill, she can double the amount of power she uses by landing critical hits easily. She often jumps around and strikes her opponents to send them flying into the air. Some of her other moves involve her wrapping or trapping her enemies with her whip. Weapon Wielding She's quite agile and nifty with a Whip, as it was mentioned that not many Agents can use it well. It was mentioned that it took a lot of concentration and aim, followed by timing to be able to use a Whip effectively. When not focused enough, the user can hit themselves by accident with it. Luna appears nearly perfect at wielding her's, and can also extend it to the best of her capabilities. Magic She can cast a little bit of Healing Magic, similar to Aurora. Although she can cast it to a lesser extent, she's still able to heal pretty well. Along with her Healing Magic, she can cast a decent amount of Status Boosting spells and spells to cure physical alignments. Luna has a wide variety of Magic Attacks. To do so, she transfers her aura from inside her body and puts it in her Whip and unleashes it to whatever way she desires. Whether it's creating vacuum waves, charging her weapon with an element and slashing, charging beams, creating spirals, or grabbing her enemies and channeling her aura to them, she can do it. Her Ultimate Move uses Steel, her respective element. Aura Sensory and Lumiere Bloodline Like all blood relatives of Lumiere, Luna can sense auras. Whether it's the type, element, amount, etc, she can sense it. She can also sense the aura of people, and can tell if someone is around or not by the level of the aura in the area. Like her cousin and the rest of her family, a brand of Lumiere appears in her eyes whenever she uses a very powerful attack, such as her Ultimate Move. Though it's not stated explicitly, it appears in many cutscenes. It's noted that her brand is slightly different and it's smaller than her cousins'. She notably mastered her Mark of Lumiere before Zephyr did. Miscellaneous Luna appears to be a good leader, as she's lead a few teams on her own before joining Star Strike, when she was assigned to investigate the Ice and Thunder Temples. She's good at making her own decisions, and applying them as well, allowing her to lead Star Strike a few times when they sometimes split up. Luna's fairly intelligent, too. She bears a lot of knowledge of the universe, and the details around it. She knows a lot about different elements and scientific details. Her intellect is shown when the party set out to find out about Chernabog, and she was able to figure out quite a bit about it. She was the one who realized how Skye's stone worked with Chernabog, and was the first to notice that Skye was still alive in the good ending, and explained her reasonings effectively. She's shown talent at being able to convince people, such as when she was able to lighten Zephyr's spirits by telling him all the technical reasons why he became a leader and why her uncle chose to do what he did. She was also able to convince him to leave her when she was about to fall to her death. Luna also appears to be able to think rather effectively, and has an open mind, applying to multiple concepts easily. Although she said she wasn't good at it, Luna was shown to be rather skilled with technology. Despite not having much experience with it, she seemed to be able to operate machines and figure out how to within a few minutes, as shown in the Labyrinth. Also, she knew about the entire Lumiere Base and how the whole Base operated, followed by where everything was, and seemed to have at least knowledge of how to work their advance technology. Interestingly, Luna was said by Leaf to be a "bad cook", and she was a bit embarrassed at this and smacked him afterwards. It was stated that she was bad, but not as bad as Spark and Aurora. Luna's expressed talent at being able to use her wit to tease people, and was said to be the only one who could really troll Zephyr. It was seen, when Shadow went to her house that she has interest in skateboarding and music. Stats Relationships Family *Luna's Parents- As an only child, Luna helps her parents on her own. Both being high positions in the Agency, Luna often assists them. In the Battle of Garnet, her parents were seen with Zephyr's, and they showed their support with Luna, and teased her a little. *Luna's brother- As mentioned in some of her Pair Up Scenarios, Luna used to have a brother, but he was killed by an illness. Since then, Luna has longed to have a sibling, and shows sadness at times when people mention their siblings. *Zephyr's Mother and Father- Luna is on good terms with her Aunt and Uncle. Her Aunt often entrusts Luna with looking over Zephyr and making sure he's alright, as seen in the Battle of Garnet. With his father, they seem to be really close. Luna refers to him as "Uncle", and nothing else, showing that she is rather formal with him. They interact quite a bit of times, and her Uncle often gives her tasks, as seen before joining Star Strike, that she was sent to investigate multiple temples. She often gives him progress reports and whatnot, and seems to serve as something of a manager to him. The only time where Luna seemed to disagree with him, was when he promoted Zephyr to Commander, despite not having very much experience. She doubted it would be a good idea at first, because it would pressure Zephyr, but later she learned to accept it. *Aqua Lumiere- They worked together a few times before Luna joined the party. They're on good terms, and Luna looks up to Aqua, and Aqua seems to be on good terms with her younger cousin. When Aqua was missing, Luna was very concerned for her safety. Another instance, was when Aqua was badly injured in the second to Final Battle, and she went over to her side immediately. Aqua trusts Luna deeply, and thinks she has very high potential. *Other Cousins- Luna seems to like Zeph's other sisters, but appears to be closest to Aqua out of the girls. She likes Eila, although they didn't really interact too much. With Tandy and Suzie, she didn't really interact with them, but she spoke with them in the Battle of Garnet, and appeared to be on good terms with them. *Zephyr Lumiere- He's her favorite cousin. Being about the same age, they have a strong bond that seems to be more like a sibling-type bond rather than cousins. They were really close as children, and it was mentioned that they instantly bonded when they became friends. Luna is highly protective of Zephyr, and is pretty fond of him, referring to him as "Cuz". Zephyr appears to be, if not one of Luna's best friends. She's very happy for him, for being a future leader, and when Zephyr is upgraded to Commander, she is shocked and doesn't exactly accept it at first, because she knew Zephyr would be pressured, given the lack of experience leading, showing that she understands him. Luna appears to be Zeph's right hand woman, and often assists him and speaks with him, working as his official Assistant right afterwards. Zephyr trusts Luna deeply, and Luna has even led Star Strike a few times when they split up. In the Labyrinth, Luna sacrifices herself to save him, and he is devastated and is hesitant to leave her, but Luna yells for him to quickly leave. She tells him that he's a good person, but if he let's his emotions get in the way, he's just as weak as the rest of them, and this manages to convince him to leave and succeed in the mission. He leaves, and apologizes to Luna, calling her "Cousin" for the first time, and Luna is touched. When Skye starts to fade away after the Final Battle, and Zephyr is holding her sadly, Luna looks empathetically at Zephyr. When she fades away in the good ending, she tells Zephyr right away that she can sense her aura, revealing that she's still around.Luna highly supports Zephkye and often tries to get them closer, and teases them quite a bit. Luna teases Zephyr in general, and it shows that she's fond of him, because she likes to tease people she's fond of. Her trolling him often amuses her, as well. She spends a decent amount of time to get him and Skye together, often teasing them and ultimately wanting Zephyr to be happy. Stream Tennant One of Luna's closest friends, Luna often looks out for Stream, similar to how Spark looks out for Aurora. Stream and Luna hit it off immediately when they first met, and Luna is seen hanging out with Stream often. The two team up fairly often. Comically, they both talk about the shippings within their group. They ship Zephkye the most. Skye: Nope, they aren’t the spells. The noise is me trying to stop Luna from talking, but she’s very violent in her sleep. So I have to smack her. Luna: You smack me in my sleep? Hmm, that explains why my head hurts in the morning at times! Well, at least you stopped me, thanks! Stream: Wow. I have no idea what to say in this situation. Luna often tries to get Stream out of her timid shell, but appreciates her motherly nature. When Stream sacrificed herself in the Labyrinth, Luna yelled for her name, in terror. When Stream couldn't make it back with the others and said that she wasn't afraid anymore, this touched Luna. When they were forced to leave Stream there, Luna was seen to be rather sad over it, and mad at herself for not being able to do anything, showing how they care for each other. Luna highly respects Stream's skill with technology, and when it was Luna's turn to do something in the Labyrinth, she said to herself that she would try to do the same as Stream. Another instance of their closeness, was when Stream had to go down in the Lumiere Base to operate the security system, and Luna accompanied her. She highly praised Stream's skill, and when they became surrounded by tons and tons of enemies, Stream was thinking of holding them all off on her own so Luna could leave. Luna refused to leave, and Stream told Luna how important Luna was, but she still disagreed and told Stream that if they were going to die, they would die protecting. When Stream unleashed her Ultimate Move, this amazed her. Spark Knight ''Blaze, Skye, and Zephyr all sigh. Leaf: A bit too small for me!That was a sighs-four, haha! marks appear above Luna and Spark’s heads. Luna: Spark! '' ''Spark: Ya ready? '' ''Luna and Spark: ATTACK! both are on either side of Leaf and punch him. The one that Luna has most in common, personality wise. They both are rather fiesty and sassy at times and are both tough. They appear to be "partners in crime". When it comes to keeping Leaf in line, Spark knows that Luna will help her out. When Spark sacrifices herself, Luna was shown to be devastated, and when it was clear to Luna that Spark almost had no chance of coming back, Luna chose to believe in Spark no matter what. Showing that Luna would often change her ways because of Spark, and it also showed their strong friendship. Spark would highly regard Luna, and respect whatever she had to say. She often was inspired by Luna, and Luna is rather interested in this. They often team up, and in the Battle of Garnet, Luna praised Spark's skills in battle and in quick thinking. Aurora Candor Luna often teases Aurora about her and Shadow, which exasperates the former. Nonetheless, they are good friends, and they think similarly, by thinking rather low of themselves but for different reasons. Luna's thinking is just simply negativity on her part, while Aurora just lacks confidence. Aurora was always amazed by Luna's skills and smarts. Luna would be rather interested in Aurora's Magic, and because of her, would try to learn how to cast some spells. She has shown amusement towards Aurora's temper and finds it interesting. She also has no idea how or why Aurora could be so clumsy, and is rather confused by the entire subject. In a Scenario, it's revealed that Aurora gets tired at times due to use of her Magic, and she asks Luna to tell her a story to make her fall asleep, because she can't. Luna tells her a very random story without a proper ending, and she mentions random stuff like carrots and ramen noodles, Aurora noted never to ask Luna again. Notably, they are extremely bad cooks, and a few times have cooked together which ended up being a disaster. When Luna sacrificed herself to save Aurora, Skye, and Zephyr (They were the only ones left), Aurora was rather saddened by her "death". Luna deeply believes in Aurora, and sees her potential, and often praises it. They have promised to try to help each other out in battle. Skye Hikari Surprisingly, Luna seems to not mind Skye's personality but is a bit curious about it. Their first interaction is seen, when Luna was sent to go look after Skye when she could barely stand in Port Killia. The reason behind Luna getting sent, instead of someone else hints that they are close friends. Although her orders were to look after Skye, Skye told Luna to go find the others because they needed her help. Instead of protesting and following her orders, Luna did what Skye said, suggesting that Luna respects Skye's wise decisions. She's interested in Skye's abnormal abilities, and often praises her on it. Whenever Skye shows an instance of being hardcore, she would often tell Zephyr to "Never make Skye mad". It was mentioned in a Scenario that Luna would sometimes talk in her sleep, and Skye sometimes smacked her to get her to stop. In their Pair Up Scenarios, they are shown to help each other out quite a bit. Luna respects Skye's reasons for wanting to be alone. In later ones, Luna reveals that she was named after the Great Hero Lumina, and Skye helps her live up to her role model. Luna notes how much of a good person Skye really is. When Skye comes back from a dangeous place, it's shown in an Additional Scenario that Luna deeply cares for Skye, hugging her, and for the first time shows an act of affection around anyone. Zephyr: All right. Hey Skye, do you need help with those big melons of yours? snickers. Skye: points appear above her head. WHAT?! Excuse me?! appear above her head. Zephyr: points appear above his head. That turned out wrong... I didn’t mean it like that! still looks mad. Luna, help me out here ! Luna: You see, Skye. My cousin, Zeph here, has grown up, and finally shows his appreciation for your boobs. And the rest of your body. Skye: WHAT?! Is that how you’ve been looking at me this WHOLE TIME?! Zephyr: Panicking. S-Skye! Come on! I would NEVER do that! I’m not like that! H-hey! Put the sword down! explosion is heard. WHY MEEEEEE?! As shown by how she often hints at Skye's feelings and Zephyr's feelings, it's implied that Luna approves of Skye being with her cousin. She even calls them "Zephkye" and in a Side Quest, she pushed Skye onto Zephyr to get them to "make out". She finds them to be "cute" and spends a decent amount of time trying to get them together, as seen on multiple occasions, namely the Starlight Festival Ball. She's also amused by Skye's acts of jealousy whenever someone flirts with Zephyr. She's very much aware of Skye's love for Zephyr and points it out to her cousin and wants them to be happy together.The two become "cousin in laws" because of Skye's marriage to Zephyr in the good ending. Blaze Stryker Aside from Zephyr, Luna and Blaze are seen to interact quite a bit. Although they have a like/dislike relationship at times, mostly on Luna's part, they are close friends. Luna seems to get rather annoyed with Blaze at times and can be rather competitive with him, hinting that Luna might feel differently towards Blaze than the others. She cares about his approval of her. They've worked together a few times. Luna sometimes gets annoyed with Blaze's quiet nature, and this is because she tries to talk with him more. And Blaze's calm nature towards her teasing tends to push her buttons. When Blaze was revealed to hate swimming and be scared of ghosts, Luna found joy in teasing him. When Blaze stayed behind in the Labyrinth to hold of an army of Risen, Luna was rather mad at him for risking his life like that. It's revealed that Blaze highly regards Luna, when she almost got struck dead and killed by an Undead, Blaze warned Luna about it, saving her life. Luna was rather grateful for that, and said that he "wasn't as much of a stick in the mud as she thought." Blaze took this in offense, and questioned if he really was a "stick in the mud", and Luna was amused because she didn't mean to offend him. She shows joy in teasing him a lot, and Blaze often tends to not show too much reaction. When it was revealed that Luna feared bugs, Blaze took advantage of this and smirked at it. Which annoyed the latter. Overall, they seem to have an interesting friendship. When Luna made Blaze play a Carrot Dude in this story she created, Blaze protested, but later agreed when Luna glared at him. As revealed in their Scenarios, Luna shows to care about Blaze's opinions and respects them. He seems to like seeing her flip out, showing a more teasing side to him. They are actually pretty close friends when they aren't bantering, and Luna expresses worry when he gets injured in battle in a Scenario. In one of the Pre-Labyrinth Missions, one enemy Animorph insults her and calls her pathetic for her ideals and status as a regular human, and Blaze is quick to defend her, showing that he cares about her. Shadow Hikari Shadow seems to highly respect Luna, thinking she's "cool". Luna seems to like Shadow's happy-go-lucky attitude, despite the fact that he thinks completely differently from her slightly pessimistic thinking. There has only been one occasion where this caused a conflict. Luna likes Shadow's optimistic views, because that allows her to see both sides of everything. The only thing that Luna doesn't seem to really like about Shadow, is his tendency to be impulsive and react without thinking. When she was leading Shadow, Leaf, and Spark to infiltrate part of a Risen Ship, they saw slaved citizens forced to work in terrible conditions. Shadow jumped in to save them without thinking, which revealed the four, which lead them to be completely surrounded. They almost lost the battle, and Luna scolded Shadow for it, which made him feel bad. She regretted her actions a few seconds later and apologized to him, and she stated that she understood Shadow's actions, but it shouldn't have let him risk their lives like that. Aside from that one conflict, they are on good terms. Luna likes seeing Shadow with Aurora. She tends to troll them the most, which sometimes confuses the latter. As a joke, she mentioned that Skye was a glorified Shadow, much to his dismay. Leaf Underwood They teamed up in the Battle of Burbridge, when they were saving a burning city. Luna ordered Leaf to evacuate some children and she noted that he was "rather soft" towards them and made a teasing comment towards Leaf. Leaf replied "I can HEAR you, Luna." They tend to having a joking sort of friendship. She likes to tease him about Spark and wants them to get together. When Leaf sacrificed himself with Glacieus, Luna saw how Leaf really could be. After they were forced to leave, Luna showed remorse towards them, and forced herself to believe in the two. Luna showed some annoyance toward Leaf at times, when he made some odd comments, or when he debated with Glacieus over whether Strength or Skill was better. Other than that, they seem to get along fine. Glacieus Thorn He refers to her as "Lunie", which Luna isn't exactly fond of. When Glacieus whined to her about wanting to call her that, Luna yelled "Over my dead body!". She mentioned that the name made her seem like some type of loon. Luna's rather interested in his many jokes and pranks, and compares it to her trolling. She seems to appreciate his silliness and childish ways. There has been times where she's praised his Tonfa wielding, and Glacieus gratefully thanked her for it. She sometimes gets a bit annoyed with him, like when he was hyper, or when he and Leaf were having a rather stupid debate. Otherwise, they seem to have a good friendship, and Luna showed it when Glacieus sacrificed himself with Leaf to buy time for the others. In their Pair Up Scenarios together, Glacieus was the one who told Luna that he was okay when she was worried about him and Leaf back at the Labyrinth. In another one, Luna helped Glacieus become "unhyper". He likes to call her "Sharpie." Creation and Reception The idea for Luna came to Lizzy when she decided to have one of the female characters be pretty close to Zephyr. That girl was Luna, but they were made to be cousins to avoid any possible pairings between them. Luna's original design was completely different, with curly corkscrew pigtails and an adventurous, hopeless romantic personality. Lizzy wanted a cool female character that was similar to Skye, but was spunky and bold, so Luna's personality came to place along with a new hair style that suited her better. She made Luna a teasing, witty character to add humor to the game and make her more likeable. Before the concept of Luna being Zephyr's cousin came to mind and the fact that some girl was going to be close to him, she was completely different in even EARLIER development. Earlier, she was meant to be an older character, a young adult who was skilled with Magic and was mature and wise and was the oldest member of the group. When Lizzy first designed the newly improved Luna, she knew she had to be cool and look edgy. Once creating her hair and her outfit, it all came into place. Luna has received extremely positive reception, tied with Aurora for 2nd Place for "Favorite Female Character" and is overall one of the most popular characters. Her intelligence, interactions with her cousin, spunky attitude, humor, and development was well known for her. Lizzy herself stated that she loves Luna and that Luna is one of her favorite characters, being absolutely gorgeous and cool at the same time. Lizzy's comment on Luna: "She has the traits of a leader and has lead Star Strike on occasion. And she's done a lot more for the team. Aside from Skye and Zeph, Luna's done the most and helped out the most, therefore making her one of the most useful members of the team. She's already led half of Star Strike a few times on her own and is Zephyr's assistant. Honestly, Luna's my favorite of the non-main characters. Luna's easily one of the strongest characters on Star Strike inside and out. Probably what I like the most about her, is that she's independent and doesn't let anything get in her way. She's fiesty and spunky, she could care less about what other people think about her. Luna easily stands out and is a winner- she doesn't take crap from anyone. Honestly, if I could have two main female characters, Luna would be one of them since Luna's the best suited out of the four females to be a main character. Out of the four, Luna's the one that I respect the most. What I see in Luna is what I see in a lot of my favorite characters. I like tough females that are smart, strong, and with a spine. A lot of my favorites have at least one of those traits and it's no question that Luna would easily be the second most popular female character." Quotes "Before I lose all my respect, please. Do it." "See it how it is, and don’t bother sugar-coating it. It’ll bite you back in the end" "Shadow’s the kind of guy that will jump into things without thinking. It’s admirable" "Nuts to that!" "Over my dead body!" "I taught her well. They grow up so fast." "It's in any good soap opera!" "I know, that's why it's funny." "IT DOESN"T MATTER WHO THE HECK IS THE PERKY IDIOT! WHAT MATTERS IS HOW THE HECK DO WE GET OUTTA HERE!" "Since when do SPIDERS FLY?!" "Aww" "Gimme a break." "There goes a broken dude." Gallery DSCN8474 zpsfba817c1.jpg|Luna's Mark of Lumiere compared with Zephyr's IMG_20140720_200812.jpg|Additional Costume: Full Binding Moon IMG_20140720_205633.jpg|Additional Costume: Bloody Fang IMG_20140720_220913.jpg|Additional Costume: Soldier IMG_20140720_220920.jpg|Additional Costume: Silent Fury (Note: This was actually Skye's initial design, excluding the hair color.) IMG_20140720_222719.jpg|Alternate Costume: Mystic Twilight IMG 20140721 114714.jpg|Joke Costume: Trollna IMG 20140725 225936.jpg|Surprised Luna... This is her Scenario Sprite IMG 20140726 201900.jpg|Fanservicey Luna IMG 20140729 170844.jpg|Luna in her swimsuit Trivia *Luna resides in a mansion *She has received very positive reception. In some cases, Luna has tied with Aurora for second most popular female character, a few times being third. *She doesn't appear to have the exact turquoise colored eyes like her cousins, instead her eyes are more of a blue than a green. *All Lumiere Bloodline originated from another world, allowing them to sense auras *In the good ending, a girl that looks like Luna is seen. Interestingly, the girl has darker, more of a brown colored hair, with a slight tint of red. *The creator states that Luna is one of the prettiest characters. *She was originally going to be more of a flirty, adventurous, and spunky character *Her design currently and original design has drastically changed. Luna has had the most change in appearance in development, originally having more curly hair and a more girly appearance *Her respective Element is Steel. *A running gag is when she trolls someone or when she flips out. *Though it's not canon, her most popular pairing is Blana *It was mentioned by Skye that Luna would often talk in her sleep, sometimes casting status spells on random objects, and Skye often had to smack her to get her to stop. Luna mentioned that her head always hurt in the morning. *Her favorite food is chocolate. Related Pages *Luna's Theme *Luna's Attacks *List of Luna's Whips *Luna's Skills *Nova's Lament (Luna's Ultimate Weapon) Category:StarStrike Category:Agent Category:Girl Category:Lumiere Agent Category:Party Category:Party Member